Galactic Interception
by KhaosOmega
Summary: A different, first-person-through-Dawn's-eyes take on Dawn's Punishment. XQ references included. Rated M for heavy rape.
1. Backfire

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release.

A note from Khaos: This is basically a different take on a story involving Dawn. She's 15 in this one and the point of view is from her eyes. Also has a much different ending and different events.

**Chapter 1: Backfire**

I thought i could handle those guys. A gang-rush was clearly not what i had anticipated. Needless to say the far larger interception group overpowered me without much of a problem and i had been stripped of my Pokemon as two of the commanders of Team Galactic, Mars and Jupiter, held me before their leader, Cyrus. By the look on his face i could tell he wasn't gonna be easy with me. However, the scale of the situation he'd put me through was a lot worse than i was hoping for.

From what i heard about them there were 108 grunts, fifty-four of each gender. So i was surprised when one of the grunts below the platform i was on (all fifty-four male grunts were present) said something.

"Oi, where's 109?" the grunt, number 73 by the identification mark on the left shoulder, asked to the room at large. At this point i thought some police officer had infiltrated the team disguised as this '109' grunt. That's when Cyrus, after Mars and Jupiter made me cry because i was now completely nude, started to let me have it. I was being raped, and with fifty-five males (the grunts, plus commander Saturn) witnessing it i could only cry harder. Despite a later plea not to bother them again, i felt Cyrus let loose his seed inside me (and i didn't want it in there at all), then he threw me over to Saturn, who then proceeded with an anal attack. Following another seed release inside me, on Mars' suggestion i was then thrown over the edge of the platform. The good news: i was caught by the sea of grunts before i hit the floor. The bad news: they took me to a different room in the base where they proceeded to gang-rape me for hours on end. One hour in there was a phone call. 73, who was vaginally raping me at the time, was the first one to respond.

"Hey, nineteen, get the phone." Nineteen did.

"What's up? Nineteen here."

"WILL YOU GUYS KEEP DOWN THE NOISE? I'm trying to work and i can hear you gang-raping one of the females from all the way over here."

"First off, 109, the female we got was captured trying to break into the base, and secondly, you must have good hearing considering you're on the OTHER SIDE OF THE BASE!" 19 replied. He then turned to the others after hanging up and said "Someone needs to shut her up; 109 can hear her screams from the other side of the base."

So, 109 has very good hearing. What i didn't anticipate was that this mystery grunt would begin working to bring down Team Galactic from within, waiting for the perfect moment to rescue me from these gang-raping grunts.


	2. 109's Secret

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 2: 109's Secret**

What was _with_ these grunts? Ever since Mars and Jupiter captured me they've been gang-raping me for hours on end every day. I still didn't know what 109's plan was, and, fortunately, neither did anyone else. Things came to a head about a week in, when everyone in the base, minus me and 109, left for a mission. That's when 109 unlocked the door to the cell i was being held in, completely nude.

"Hey, Dawn, let's go. I'm bustin' ya outta here." the grunt said. There was a slightly cyan hint to the teal bowl-cut hairstyle of the grunts uniform on this particular grunt, who then took me to a storage room in the base. Opening a crate i was excited when i saw its contents: 109 had found my clothes and Pokemon inside it. Once i was fully dressed again 109 placed one hand on my right shoulder, put the index and middle fingers of his other hand to his forehead and, all of a sudden, we had rematerialized in a different spot in Veilstone City, where the base was. Fifteen seconds later the hideout exploded. About three minutes after that 109 opened a communicator with the airship Team Galactic had left in.

"Just so ya know, Cyrus, the hideout exploded." 109 said.

"WHAT?" This got on the boss's nerves. 109 then continued talking.

"Alright, Team Galactic, i got two surprises for ya. First off, there's a special group of people waiting for ya at your destination. They'll get ya for sure, you guys deserve it for gang-raping a poor, defenseless fifteen-year-old girl."

"Something seems odd about this '109', boss. Why was he concerned about the prisoner's well-being?" Jupiter asked in the background.

"I have no idea. Also, nineteen mentioned that his hearing is really good, hearing the action from the other side of the now destroyed base." Saturn added.

"Which leads to the second surprise i got for ya." 109 said, then encased himself in cyan flames. Once they died down a totally different person was there. I took a look at the new person. Though 109 was male, i had a feeling this was a transformed one due to the spiky golden hair reaching the ground (he was on one knee). Looking over the person's outfit i noticed a pair of black five-and-a-half inch heels were on. As for the hair, all but five spikes were quite thick and a bright, deep gold - the five that were the exception were thin and green. Leaning back i noticed these green spikes were aligned in an X formation. That's when the person's identity hit me: XQ captain Jet Brazie, as a Super Saiyan 3 due to the hair, was the undercover grunt who saved me. I didn't say this at all, but somehow Mars realized that fact as well.

"Why didn't any of the grunts know the XQ captain had infiltrated the team as a grunt using his older sister's XQ agent number? THAT'S why he was concerned about Dawn." At this, Jet switched off the communicator. We then warped, via Instant Transmission, to where Team Galactic was heading. Once there Jet told me that Apparition was much too risky due to the possibility of Splinching oneself (that oughta hurt, i thought) and the locator system to his Chaos Control technique could've spawned us who knows where; the thing kept malfunctioning. Looking around the area i found four girls with identical hairstyles positioned behind a rock. One, a golden-blonde, i figured was who Mars had mentioned on the communicator as the reason for Jet's '109' grunt disguise (Jet confirmed this, giving her name as Hollie). Another girl was also dominantly blonde, but a more yellowy shade with amethyst purple highlights. There was a girl with purple hair next to Hollie, with an odd-looking sword equipped to something on her back. But the fourth girl looked more beautiful than the others (who were all very pretty as well), with pink highlights in her wine-red colored hair. My jaw dropped; i had recognized her from the side easily. One of the girls was THE Amethyst Angel i had been hearing a lot about. Thinking about it something hit me - and i don't mean literally on the physical side. If the redhead was the Amethyst Angel, then the yellow-blonde had to be the Pink Inferno, frequently mentioned as a teammate of hers. That's when the members of Team Galactic were hit after landing by a powerful Blazing Storm from behind, but we were hidden front-side. Accompanying the explosion of the technique was a voice, and it sounded really cheesed off.

"I thought Alpha was bad, but you guys just managed to get on my bad side. At least Alpha was smart enough not to try to gang-rape me or a counterpart of myself." The person who the voice belonged to then leapt off the airship just as Jet, Hollie, and the purple-haired girl launched simultaneous Trap Shooters at the guys responsible for my heavily rape-filled week. That's when the voice's owner landed near me. I looked at her and got quite a shock. With the exception of the highlights and hair length, plus a few outfit differences, she was basically identical to me when i was her age; i'd say she was twelve at best.

All of a sudden, me and the three girls near me jumped at the noise of a slash-like motion. The purple-haired girl, who the blonde near me identified as Kiara Brazie, had taken a massive swipe with her sword at the airship. Several police vehicles turned up and started hauling Galactic grunts in. Saturn was proving to be tough to hit, Cyrus was out cold, Jupiter had already been arrested, and Mars had hidden somewhere out of sight. Just as one policeman hauled the unconscious Cyrus into a vehicle Saturn was fianlly hit by a kick to the head from Hollie, a kick that had a rainbow trail behind it. I turned to the younger girl.

"You look just like i did when i was your age, minus a few differences."

"Well, duh, i'm you from GX." Her choice of words left me awestruck. Near me was the entire ZK3 trio.

"Are all the other girls from GX as well?" i asked her in response. She shook her head.

"Not all of them. Anise - she's the wine-red-haired one - is an OZ native." Somehow i saw this statement coming. I knew the Amethyst Angel was from a different system, but i didn't know it was OZ. Then i noticed Anise was gone. It turns out she had found Mars and was holding her tight by the arms. Once all the members of Team Galactic had been placed in police vehicles the six who had fought to stop them regrouped.

"Jet, you left your Super Saiyan 3 form on again." Anise said. Jet bopped himself on the forehead, then reverted to his base form, turning his eyes brown and his now shoulder-length hair black. We then warped to Sandgem, where i revealed what had happened to me to Professor Rowan with my eyes tearing up. Those memories were quite painful to bear.

Weeks later the various Team Galactic members were tried in court for what they had done to the world and, in the males' cases, to me. They were mostly sentenced to at least ten years in prison, but Mars got sixty days of gang-rape as punishment for suggesting it as a way to punish me for what the team viewed as meddling. Turns out the judge in Mars' case had been tricked into a gang-rape by the redhead commander before. She had quite the rape preference, that redhead.


End file.
